capoeirafandomcom-20200222-history
Rio de Janeiro
Rio de Janeiro est une mégapole située dans le sud-est du Brésil. C'est également la capitale de l'État de Rio de Janeiro. Avec ses 6,1 millions d'habitants intra-muros (communément appelés les Cariocas) et 11,35 millions dans l'aire urbaine, Rio de Janeiro est la deuxième plus grande ville du pays derrière São Paulo. Elle est mondialement connue pour son carnaval, ses plages (Copacabana et Ipanema) ainsi que sa statue Statue du Cristo Redentor (« Christ Rédempteur »). Ancienne capitale brésilienne et européenne, elle est devenue un centre touristique et culturel par excellence. Histoire La Rivière de Janvier (1502-1555) Le site actuel de la ville de Rio de Janeiro fut découverte le 1er janvier 1502 par l'explorateur portugais Gaspar de Lemos. Le nom de la ville fut le résultat d'une erreur commise par Lemos lui-même. Etant au mois de janvier et pensant découvrir l'embouchure d'un fleuve ou d'une rivière, l'explorateur portugais baptisa le site de la baie de Guanabara “Rio de Janeiro” ("Rivière de janvier" en français). A cette époque, le site était habité par des indiens Guarani qui commencèrent bientôt à établir un commerce de troc avec les Portugais. Grâce à la profusion d'arbres “couleur de braise”, le “ Pau Brasil” ou “brasa” (le brésil en français), un important commerce se développa. Les relations entre Indiens et Portugais n'étaient toutefois pas toujours pacifiques. Certaines tribus organisaient souvent des rites anthropophagiques et détenaient une technique permettant de rapetisser le crâne humain à la taille d'une balle de tennis. De plus, les Indiens commerçaient également avec les Français et les Hollandais qui portaient des visées coloniales au Brésil. Rivalités et essor économique (1555-1763) Durant le XVIe siècle, de fréquentes attaques menées par les pirates et les flibustiers français et hollandais, alors ennemis du Portugal, ravagèrent une partie de la ville. En 1555, l'Amiral Nicolas Durand de Villegagnon, ayant reçu le commandement de la flotte mise à la disposition de Gaspard de Coligny par Henri II de Henri II pour installer une Colonie de colonie protestante au Brésil où les protestants français pourraient exercer librement leur religion, construisit le Fort-Coligny et s'installa sur la côte qu'il appela la “France antantarctique”. L'amiral de Coligny, qui a créé la première habitation européenne dans la Baie, est ainsi considéré comme le véritable fondateur de Rio-de-Janeiro. Toutefois, Le Portugal, voulant empêcher à tout prix quelconque établissement étranger sur son territoire, envoya un mercenaire, Mem de Sá, afin d'expatrier les Français, ce que celui-ci fit en moins de deux jours selon la légende. Mais les Français revinrent et, en 1564, après deux années de luttes entre les flottes des deux pays, Estácio de Sá, un neveu, fonda la ville telle qu'on la connaît aujourd'hui. La victoire du chevalier portugais Estácio de Sá, 1er mars 1565, marque la fondation de la ville de “São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiro” (Saint-Sebastien de la rivière de janvier) en l'honneur du roi Sébastien Ier de Sébastien 1er de Portugal. Pendant plusieurs siècles, la petite bourgade fut connu sous le nom de São Sebastião au lieu de la seconde partie de son nom, utilisée plus communément de nos jours. Vers la fin du XVIe siècle, la couronne portugaise traita le village comme une position stratégique pour le transit atlantique des navires entre le Brésil, les colonies africaines et l'Europe. Plusieurs forteresses furent construites et une alliance fut convenu avec les tribus indigènes pour défendre les Empire colonial colonies des invasions. On fonda, par exemple, dans le voisinage de Rio, Niterói, afin de veiller à la défense de la cité. Les quais de Rio et le Morro do Castello (colline du château, en français), dont le château imitait les châteaux fortifiés médiévaux, formèrent les premières grandes défenses de la ville. Rio de Janeiro était réellement menacé par les nombreuses invasions des flibustiers français et hollandais. La ville connu son essor pendant le XVIIIe siècle avec la découverte d'or et de diamants dans la région voisine du Minas Gerais vers 1720, devenant un site portuaire plus utile pour l'exportation des richesses que Salvador Bahia de Salvador. C'est donc pour des raisons logistiques que l'administration coloniale portugaise en Amérique s'établit en 1763 à Rio qui devint la capitale du Brésil à la place de Salvador de Bahia. Une capitale européenne (1763-1821) La ville demeura une capitale coloniale jusqu'en 1808. En raison de l'invasion des troupes de Napoléon au Portugal, la famille royale portugaise (le roi Jean VI de Portugal, la reine Charlotte Joachime d'Espagne et leur fils Pierre Ier du Brésil) et la plupart des nobles de Lisbonne fuyèrent au Brésil et s'installèrent à Rio de Janeiro. La capitale du royaume portugais fut donc transférée de Lisbonne à Rio de Janeiro, qui devint ainsi l'unique capitale européenne située à l'extérieur du continent de l'Histoire. Le manque d'espace physique et de structure urbaine, permettant aux centaines de nobles portugais soudainement arrivés de se loger, fut comblé au départ par le renvoi des habitants de leur propre logement. Bien qu'ils retournèrent au Portugal en 1821, l'époque passée au Brésil ouvrit les ports commerciaux au marché britannique et éleva le Brésil au statut de royaume uni à la couronne du Portugal. La capitale de l'Empire du Brésil (1822-1888) Le 7 septembre 1822, le prince régent Pierre Ier du Brésil (qui deviendra plus tard Pierre IV du Portugal) proclama l'indépendance de l'Empire du Brésil et garda Rio de Janeiro comme capitale. La couronne restant entre les mains de la maison royale des Bragança, cet évènement tenait plus du partage en deux de l'empire portugais que d'un véritable mouvement indépendant comme on pouvait en voir en Amérique du Sud à la même époque. La monarchie, s'appuyant sur le peuple pour contrebalancer les riches latifundiaires brésiliens, devint constitutionnelle en 1824. En 1831, sous la pression des élites propriétaires, l'Pierre Ier du Empereur Pierre Ier abdique en faveur de son fils, alors âgé de 5 ans. Pierre II du Pierre II s'engagea dès les années 1850 à lutter contre l'esclavage, dont il interdit l'importation. La culture du café prit de l'ampleur et augmenta l'importance des propriétaires terriens, notamment ceux de São Paulo. Sous son règne, Rio profita de développements majeurs en matière de gaz, de plomberie, de barrages hydroélectriques, de téléphone et de télégraphe. Continuant à lutter contre l'esclavagisme, l'Empire proclama en 1871 que les enfants d'esclaves seraient désormais libre à la naissance. L'esclavage brésilien fut donc condamné à long terme. Cependant, la loi dite “Áurea” (loi d'or) de 1888 de la Isabelle du Princesse Isabelle, la fille de Pierre II, abolissant totalement l'esclavage au Brésil, souleva la résistance des propriétaires qui s'engagèrent alors dans une lutte armée pour renverser le régime. La libération des esclaves entraîna une importante migration depuis les campagnes vers les villes. La première favela (bidonville en français) de Rio fut construite sur les hauteurs du Morro da Providencia (colline de la providence). Ses habitants étaient pour la plupart des militaires noirs qui s'étaient battus pour leur liberté à Salvador de Bahia et qui tentèrent de profiter des opportunités qu'offrait Rio. Capitale de la République brésilienne (1889-1955) Cependant, les propriétaires terriens réussirent à renverser l'empereur Pierre II et son empire en 1889. Après ce coup d'Etat, la République, sous la présidence du Marshall Deodoro da Fonseca, fut aux mains des classes dirigeantes détenant le pouvoir économiques et qui refusaient l'organisation d'élections libres et maintenaient par la force leur emprise politique. Ils gardèrent Rio de Janeiro comme capitale. Cette république qui perdura de 1889 à 1930, est communément appellée République “Café com leite” (Café au lait en français) puisqu'elle s'appuyait sur les industries cafetières de São Paulo et laitières-bovines du Minas Gerais, la fin de l'esclavage ayant entraîné une diminution du pouvoir de l'industrie sucrière du Nord-Est au profit de l'industrie cafetière du Sud-Est et de l'état de São Paulo. D'ailleurs celui-ci monopolisa le pouvoir central oligarchique, mené par les grands propritétaires, dans laquelle la classe moyenne grandissante poussa au changement. En 1917, le Brésil s'allia aux puissances de la Triple-Entente lors de la Première Guerre mondiale. L'accroissement du commerce permit l'agrandissement d'une classe moyenne mais qui resta soumise à l'oligarchie cafetière, mais s'y opposant sur les questions sociales et politiques. Le renouveau économique d'après guerre ne dura pas longtemps au Brésil. La crise économique éclata en 1922 et des grèves populaires eurent lieu en 1924 ainsi que des manifestations dans la ville de Rio. La République Café au lait répondit par l'établissement de la loi martiale. La crise de 1929, ruinant ses marchés extérieurs, dévasta le pays et sema le discrédit sur l'oligarchie propriétaire et son gouvernement. La République fut renversée par le coup d'Etat du 4 octobre 1930 qui intronisa Getúlio Vargas en tant que président de la nouvelle République brésilienne dès 1934. Cet évènement permit la montée de la classe moyenne. Getúlio Vargas établit un état et exécutif fort, plus centralisé, engagea le pays dans le droit de vote universel, le vote des femmes, et le vote à bulletin secret. Il devint dictateur en 1937 et, après avoir soutenu les puissances de l'Axe Rome-Berlin durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il abandonna le pouvoir en 1945. Cependant, plusieurs dirigeants nazis trouvèrent refuges au Brésil, et dans la ville de Rio plus précisément, afin d'éviter le procès de Nuremberg. Getúlio Vargas parvint à revenir au pouvoir de 1951 à 1954. Accusé, discrédité et acculé, il se suicida à Rio de Janeiro. Kubitschek et le projet Brasilia (1955 à nos jours) En 1955, Juscelino Kubitschek fut élu président du Brésil. Une de ses promesses électorales étaient de bâtir une nouvelle capitale, projet qui avait été maintes fois proposé mais qui avait toujours été rejeté. Il lança donc le projet de Brasília comme capitale qu'il voulait être une vitrine moderne de la destinée du Brésil. Juscelino Kubitschek fit construire cette nouvelle ville mais son coût en fut énorme. Le 21 avril 1960, la capitale du Brésil fut officiellement transférée de Rio de Janeiro à Brasília. En 1960, la ville de Rio devint la capitale de l'état de Guanabara. Cependant, pour des raisons à la fois administratives et politiques, un décret présidentiel d'Ernesto Geisel, connu sous le nom de “fusão” (fusion en français), remplaça le statut fédératif de la ville et l'intégra à l'état de Rio de Janeiro en 1975. Encore aujourd'hui, certains Cariocas réclament un retour à l'autonomie municipale. Durant la période où elle était la capitale de la fédération brésilienne, Rio de Janeiro attira touristes, immigrants, travailleurs ainsi que de nombreux hommes d'affaires et de diplomates. Même si elle a perdu de nos jours sa place de pionnière en matière économique, Rio demeure donc la capitale culturelle du Brésil. Géographie Quartiers Centre: Centro, Catumbi, Praça da Bandeira, Estácio, Praça Quinze, Santo Cristo, Gamboa, Saúde, Rio Comprido, Cidade Nova, Praça Mauá Zone Sud: Arpoador, Bairro Peixoto, Bairro de Fatima, Botafogo, Catete, Copacabana, Cosme Velho, Flamengo, Gávea, Glória, Humaitá, Ipanema, Jardim Botânico, Lagoa, Laranjeiras, Leblon, Leme, Rocinha, São Conrado, Santa Teresa, Urca, Vidigal Zone Nord: Abolição, Acari, Água Santa, Alto da Boa Vista, Anchieta, Andaraí, Barros Filho, Bento Ribeiro, Cachambi, Campinho, Cascadura, Cavalcante, Coelho Neto, Cordovil, Costa Barros, Encantado, Engenheiro Leal, Engenho de Dentro, Engenho Novo, Fundão, Grajaú, Guadalupe, Honório Gurgel, Irajá, Colégio, Jacaré, Jacarezinho, Jardim América, Lins de Vasconcelos, Madureira, Mangueira, Maracanã, Méier, Oswaldo Cruz, Parada de Lucas, Pavuna, Piedade, Pilares, Praça Seca, Quintino Bocaiúva, Riachuelo, Ricardo de Albuquerque, Rocha, Rocha Miranda, Sampaio, São Francisco Xavier, Tijuca, Todos os Santos, Turiaçu, Vaz Lobo, Vicente de Carvalho, Vigário Geral, Vila da Penha, Vila Isabel, Vista Alegre, Vasco da Gama Zona Oeste: Bangu, Barra de Guaratiba, Barra da Tijuca, Camorim, Campo Grande, Cosmos, Curicica, Deodoro, Freguesia, Gericinó, Grumari, Guaratiba, Inhoaíba, Itanhangá, Jacarepaguá, Joá, Magalhães Bastos, Marechal Hermes, Paciência, Padre Miguel, Pedra de Guaratiba, Realengo, Recreio dos Bandeirantes, Santa Cruz, Santíssimo, Senador Camará, Sepetiba, Sulacap, Taquara, Vargem Grande, Vargem Pequena, Vila Militar, Vila Valqueire, Vila Kosmos Population Rio est la plus grande ville du Brésil après São Paulo. Elle est la capitale de l'état de Rio de Janeiro qui se localise au Sud-Est du pays. La ville de Rio de Janeiro est située au 22e degrés, 54 minutes de latitude sud et au 43e degrés, 14 minutes de longitude ouest (22°54′S 43°14′O). La population de la ville de Rio comprend environ 6,100,000 habitants (selon les chiffres de 2005) occupant un terrain de 1256 km². La région métropolitaine de Rio est estimée entre 10 et 12 millions de personnes. Comme dans le reste du Brésil, les différentes ethnies composant la société carioca sont classifiées selon une codification précise : * Blancs * Noirs * Indigènes * Jaunes (asiatiques) * Pardas (regroupe les ethnies de "sang mêlé") * Mulato (métissage blanc et noir) * Caboclo ou Mameluco (métissage blanc et indien), * Cafuzo (métissage indien et noir). Bien que la plupart des cariocas soient de descendance portugaise ou africaine, plusieurs vagues d'immigration ont contribué à constituer la population de l'ancienne capitale du Brésil. Ainsi, des communautés italiennes, libanaises, allemandes, hongroises, anglaises, russes, irlandaises, écossaises, hollandaises ou encore japonaises coexistent dans les différents quartiers de la ville. Officiellement, le racisme est inexistant au Brésil, et ce, d’autant plus que cette pratique est rigoureusement interdite. En effet, la Constitution interdit et condamne la discrimination raciale sous toutes ses formes. L’article 1er de la Constitution de 1988 précise que le Brésil «constitue un État démocratique de droit qui a pour fondements ... la dignité de la personne humaine». De plus, l’article 5 de la Constitution précise même que la pratique du racisme constitue une infraction pour laquelle il ne sera autorisé aucune libération sous caution et entraînera une peine de réclusion. Malheureusement, les stéréotypes raciaux sont monnaie courante au Brésil et un ordre hiérarchique entre les couleurs de peau semble établi entre Blancs, Noirs, Indigènes et Pardas (les Noirs étant considérés comme «inférieurs» à toute autre race et les Blancs étant perçus comme «supérieurs» à toute autre race). La discrimination raciale n'est certes pas toujours formellement démontrée, mais les inégalités raciales subsistent, particulièrement aux dépens des Afro-Brésiliens. Terrain La majeure partie de la ville fait partie d'une structure géologique appelée le “crystal brésilien”. Les nombreux rochers et granites, formant la base de ce crystal, sont les plus vieux du territoire brésilien. Cette structure a subit plusieurs bouleversements tectoniques qui ont résulté en collines, montagnes et vallées qui caractérisent la côte de Rio. Le “Pão de açucar” (le pain de sucre) et le “Corcovado” (colline du Corcovado) sont de bons exemples du résultat de ces mouvements tectoniques. En effet, l'état de Rio de Janeiro tout entier propose un paysage de montagnes et de dépressions. L'état de Rio de Janeiro peut se diviser en trois grands ensembles géographiques: les basses-terres côtières (souvent appelées Baixada Fluminense), les élévations côtières et les hautes-terres. La Baixada se situe tout le long de la côte, proposant une large diversité morphologique (montagnes, plages, dunes, lagunes, etc.) et trois baies (Guanabara, Sepetiba et Ilha Grande). Les élévations côtières se forment depuis Cabo Frio et finissent dans la baie de Guanabara. Des collines isolées ou des groupes de montagnes peuvent atteindre entre 200 mètres et 500 mètres d'altitude. Les hautes-terres sont le résultat de l'éruption de nombreuses chaînes de montagnes entourant la ville de Rio. Ces chaînes, qui peuvent atteindre 1000 mètres d'altitude, séparent São Paulo de Rio (Serra do Mar) ou Rio de Minas Gerais. Climat La ville de Rio est située dans la zone tropicale. En effet, le Tropique du Capricorne se localise seulement à quelques degrés au sud de Rio. Le climat y est donc tropical avec certains changements locaux dû à l'altitude. La température annuelle moyenne est de 24°Celsius et les précipitations sont d'environ 1 2000mm par an. La ville se situant dans l'hémisphère sud, la saison estivale dure de décembre à mars et est plus humide que la saison hivernale qui, elle, dure de juin à septembre. Végétation Les forêts tropicales recouvrent plus de 90% du territoire de Rio. Une grande proportion de ce territoire fut dévasté par l'urbanisation et les plantations (café, sucre). Les rares sites préservés de toute trace humaine se trouvent en général sur les pics des chaînes de montagnes. La ville de Rio jouit également de la plus grande forêt urbaine au Brésil. La “Floresta da Tijuca”, un vestige de la forêt atlantique fut préservée à l'intérieur même de la ville. La rivière la plus importante de Rio est la “Paraíba do Sul” qui provient de São Paulo et qui marque la frontière entre l'état de Rio de Janeiro et celui du Minas Gerais. Économie Même si son poids économique ne surpasse pas celui de São Paulo, la ville de Rio demeure la seconde ville économique en importance du Brésil. Elle collabore pour un peu plus de 10% du PIB brésilien. Elle représente donc le moteur de l'économie de l'état de Rio de Janeiro dont elle est la capitale. La Bourse de Rio de janeiro cumule des mouvements annuels de plus d'un billiard de dollars annuellement. Jouissant d'un grand potentiel touristique, la ville dispose également de parcs industriels performants. C'est également à quelques kilomètres de la ville que se concentrent les plus grandes réserves pétrolières du pays. De plus, la ville s'est spécialisée dans la métallurgie, la sidérurgie, la mécanique, la chimie, l'agroalimentaire, le papier, l'extraction minérale et la construction navale. Mais ce sont vraiment les activités touristes (la ville est la première destination en Amérique du Sud), bancaires et audiovisuelles (troisième producteur mondial après les États-Unis d'États-Unis et le Japon dans le domaine du télévisuel) qui sont le fer de lance de l'économie carioca. Industrie La plupart des activités industrielles de Rio se concentrent dans la sidérurgie (Companhia Siderúrgica Nacional), la métallurgie (Álcalis), le raffinage du pétrole (raffinerie Duque de Caxias ou celle de Petrobrás) ainsi que l'automobile (l'usine de Volkswagen). En plus de ses grandes entreprises, implantées sur le territoire des cariocas, d'autres sociétés de moindre importance, mais essentielles au développement de la ville, se sont implantées à Rio. Ainsi, les entreprises pharmaceutiques, des transports, de presse presses et d'imprimeries (Globo), du ciment, de verre ou encore de textile sont les plus compétitives non seulement dans la région mais également à l'échelle nationale. Agriculture De nos jours,l'agriculture est une activité peu développé à Rio, tant en termes de quantité qu'en termes de valeurs de production. Le phénomène de modernisation agricole à partir des années 70 dans le pays modifia la nécessité du développement de l'économie primaire. Toutefois, la principale activité agricole est la culture de la canne à sucre. La culture de la tomate, du riz, de la fève, du maïs, de la pomme de terre, de l'orange et de la banane contribuent également à l'économie locale. Pour des raisons stratégiques, la ville de Rio semble avoir misé sur le développement du tourisme et des industries secondaires. Pétrole Les principaux produits minéraux extraits sont les sels marins, le calcaire et le marbre. En 1974, du pétrole fut découvert sur le littoral et dans les eaux profondes au large de la baie de Guanabara. D'importantes installations de plate-formes off-shore pétrolières ont été aménagées alors dans la région. Aujourd'hui, la grande région métropolitaine carioca est la région la plus productive en matière de pétrole au pays, représentant ainsi environ 65% de la production nationale de pétrole exploité par la compagnie nationale Petrobras. Avec ses 52 600 m³ et ses techniques de forage en profondeur détenant des records (près de 2 km), sa capacité de plus de 330 000 barils par jour, ce site est le plus compétitif du pays. Sites touristiques Le Pain de Sucre (O pão de açucar) Le Pain de Sucre est un pic rocheux de 395m à la forme si singulière qui a toujours été le symbole de Rio. Les Indiens l'appelaient autrefois Pau-nd-Acuqua, ce qui signifie "haut promontoire pointu et isolé". Pour les Portugais cela sonnait comme pão de açúcar, et le pic lui-même leur rappelait la forme de ces moules d'argile utilisés pour faire des pains de sucre. Le nom portugais est resté. A l'ouest, on peut découvrir des panoramas de toute beauté, où s'étendent les plages de Leme, Copacabana, Ipanema et Leblon, bordées par les montagnes. A vos pieds, vous apercevrez les quartiers de Botafogo et de Flamengo avec le Corcovado surmonté du Christ Rédempteur. Quelle que soit l'heure, la vue depuis le Pain de Sucre est splendide. Corcovado La célèbre statue du Christ Rédempteur (O cristo redentor), bras en croix, se dresse sur le pic du Corcovado d'une hauteur de 710 mètres et que l'on peut apercevoir de tous les quartiers de Rio. La statue mesure 38 mètres de haut. L'œuvre, datant de 1931, est due à la collaboration du sculpteur français Paul Landowski et de l'architecte brésilien Silva Costa. Autour du Corcovado s'étend la magnifique forêt de Tijuca qui s'avance presque jusqu'au cœur même de la ville. Copacabana et Ipanema Copacabana, avec ses 4 km de longueur qui décrivent une courbe parfaite reste certainement la plage préférée des étrangers. C'est dans les années 20 qu'elle acquit sa notoriété, avec la construction, en 1923 du Copacabana Palace Hotel, le seul hôtel de luxe de toute l'Amérique Latine à l'époque. En été, sa population se compte par centaine de milliers. Les vendeurs de boissons, de lotions solaires, de chapeaux, de sandales et de cerfs-volants arpentent la plage à longueur de journée. La plage d'Ipanema se situe dans le quartier résidentiel le plus sélect de la ville. Aujourd'hui, Ipanema est le centre de la mode et de la sophistication. Les plus luxueuses boutiques de Rio bordent les rues d'Ipanema et de Leblon. La plage d'Ipanema, moins étendue que celle de Copacabana, est le lieu de rendez-vous de le jeunesse dorée de Rio. C'est pratiquement la seule plage du Brésil sur laquelle les femmes portent le monokini. Moins animée et moins bruyante que Copacabana, Ipanema est sans doute la plus romantique des 25 plages que compte Rio. Au sud d'Ipanema, s'étendent des plages plus isolées et donc mieux préservées que les autres. São Conrado s'y situe dans une anse cernée de toutes parts par des montagnes recouvertes d'une dense végétation. C'est là que s'élève le Morro da Gávea, un énorme bloc de granit bien plus impressionnant par sa forme et par sa taille, même si il reste le point culminant de Rio avec ses 842 m, que le célèbre Pain de Sucre. La plage jouit d'une certaine popularité parmi la jeunesse de Rio, les jeunes des favelas et les intellectuels s'y retrouvant sur un territoire où la police ne vient jamais. Avec ses 18 km de long, la plage de Barra est à la fois la plus longue, mais aussi la moins fréquentée de Rio pendant la semaine. A l'extrémité de Barra, la petite plage de Recreio dos Bandeirantes s'étire à l'abri d'une jetée naturelle qui forme une véritable baie miniature. De Recreio, une route grimpe dans la montagne avant de redescendre vers la plage de Prainha, fréquentée par les surfeurs, puis celle de Grumari, merveilleusement isolée. Baie de Guanabara (Baia de Guanabara) La baie de Guanabara reste un véritable plaisir pour l'œil avec ses deux forts des XVIIe et XIXe siècles qui en gardent l'entrée. Il est facile de traverser la baie de Guanabara pour se rendre à Niterói ou dans les îles, d'où l'on découvre une vue magnifique de la ville de Rio et des montagnes luxuriantes qui la sertissent. L'étape la plus intéressante est l'Ilha de Paquetá, la plus grande des 84 îles de la baie. Santa Teresa Le quartier de Santa Teresa, aux ruelles pavées et tortueuses, avec ses vues spectaculaires sur la baie, est certainement l'un des plus pittoresques de Rio. La manière la plus attrayante d'y accéder est de prendre le célèbre bonde electrico (tramways) construit en 1896. Santa Teresa offre de nombreux points de vue de toute beauté. Au deuxième arrêt du tramway, par exemple, on découvrira un panorama splendide sur la baie de Guanabara. Colline de l'Urca (O morro da Urca) Cette petite formation montagneuse de 220 mètres d'altitude se situe à l'entrée de la Baie de Guanabara. On peut y admirer d'anciens forts et établissements coloniaux du XVIe et XVIIe siècle, devenus des musées. La colline offre également une vue formidable sur la Baie de Guanabara et propose un téléphérique qui permet de se rendre jusqu'au Pain de Sucre. Forêt du Tijuca (Floresta da Tijuca) La plus grande forêt urbaine du monde, avec une superficie d’environ 3200 hectares, regroupe des centaines d’espèces de la faune et de la flore que l’on ne trouve que dans la "Mata Atlantica" et dont plusieurs sont en voie de disparition. Située dans le cœur de la ville, à quelques minutes de la plupart des quartiers de Rio, ses nombreux sites historiques méritent une visite : la castatinha (petite cascade), la chapelle Mayrink, le Mirador Excelsior, le Baracao, la grotte Paulo et Virginia, le lac des fées et l’étang des solitudes. Le Jardin botanique (O Jardim botânico) Chacun des 141 hectares du jardin botanique héberge des spécimens de la flore brésilienne et mondiale. Les Palmiers Impériaux, principale attraction du jardin, ont été semés sous les ordres du prince régent Jean VI de Joâo VI en 1809. Des arbres séculaires se mélangent à des orchidées, des vitorias, des broméliacées, des flamboyants et à une végétation tropicale exubérante avec plus de 235 000 plantes et 5 000 espèces d'arbres. C’est naturellement qu’il est devenu l‘endroit préféré des amoureux. Le sambodrome Marquês de Sapucaí ("O sambódromo Marquês de Sapucaí") Le sambodrome, bordée de gradins en béton, fut construit en 1984 pour accueillir le prestigieux carnaval de Rio, qui avait lieu auparavant dans les rues de la ville, le plus souvent sur l'avenue Presidente Vargas. Dessinée par l'architecte Oscar Niemeyer, l'Avenida Marquês de Sapucaí, d'habitude ouverte à la circulation, se transforme pour quelques jours en la "passarela do samba" et voit défiler les plus prestigieuses écoles de samba de Rio de Janeiro. Plages de Rio * Ramos * Flamengo (1km) * Botafogo (800m) * Urca (100m) * Fora (100m) * Dentro (170) * Vermelha * Leme * Copacabana (5 km) * Forte * Diabo * Arpoador (500m) * Ipanema (2,2km) * Leblon (1,3km) * Vidigal (600) * Pepino * Sao Conrado (1km) * Barra da Tijuca (18km) * Joao * Recreio dos Bandeirantes * Prainha * Grumari (2,4km) * Pedra de Guaratiba * Barra de Guaratiba (base militaire) * Sepetiba Favelas Plus de 10% de la population carioca vit dans des bidonvilles, appelés favelas au Brésil. Ces bidonvilles regroupent la population la plus pauvre composée majoritairement de nouveaux arrivants, de familles sans travail ou encore des marginaux. Des 700 favelas de Rio, Dona Marta, Ladeira dos Tabajaras, Santa Marta, Mangueira, Morro do Borel, Cidade de Deus, Vidigal et Rocinha sont les plus connues. Ils sont le point de chute de tous ceux qui n'ont pas accès aux logements sociaux. Souvent concentrés sur des collines pentues, ils sont faits de constructions en matériaux légers qui se soutiennent les unes aux autres, et que la population élève au fur et à mesure des besoins. Cette situation engendre de nombreux accidents, la plupart faisant suite à de fortes précipitations qui minent les fondations et font glisser des blocs entiers de maisons. Les favelas sont aussi le théâtre de violences, souvent dues au trafic de drogue et à des guerres de gangs. Cependant les situations entre favelas sont très inégales et depuis quelques années, la municipalité effectue un travail important de « viabilisation », en construisant « en dur », en apportant l'eau, l'électricité et le téléphone. Transport Les déplacements urbains sont principalement réalisés en voiture, en taxi et en bus. La ville est dotée de deux lignes de métro totalisant 25,5 km ainsi qu'un réseau de train urbain, SuperVia, avec un réseau de plus de 264 km. Elle est desservie par les aéroports internationaux Santos-Dumont et Galeão ayant des liaisons quotidiennes avec les grandes capitales mondiales ainsi que l'important pont aérien entre Rio de Janeiro et São Paulo et les nombreux vols intérieurs (Brasilia, Belo Horizonte, Manaus, Salvador Bahia de Salvador, Porto Alegre). A Rio de Janeiro, le ferryboat est un des moyens de transport les plus utilisés par les habitants. Aéroports * Jacarepaguá * Santos Dumont * Antônio Carlos Jobim (International) Stations de trains * Dom Pedro II * Da Leopoldina Omnibus * Onibus Municipais * Onibus com Ar Condicionado * Onibus Rio-Orla * City Tour (Ligne bleu, orange et lilas) Métro Le métro de Rio fut ouvert au public en 1979. De nombreuses personnes considèrent que les infrastructures de ce métro (dont la distance totale est de 25,5 kilomètres parcourue grâce à ses deux lignes qui desservent 32 stations) sont inadéquates pour une aussi grande région métropolitaine de plus de 10 millions d'habitants. Aujourd'hui, un projet de développement du métro par la construction de 5 nouvelles lignes est à l'étude). Caractéristique amusante : 10 kilomètres de la ligne 2 ne sont pas souterrains. * Ligne 1 (Siqueira Campos - Saens Peña) * Ligne 2 (Estácio - Pavuna) Transports maritimes * CONERJ (Companhia de Navegação do Estado do Rio de Janeiro) * Transbur Cariocas célèbres Les Cariocas, résidents ou natifs de la ville de Rio de Janeiro, ont participé activement au développement de l'histoire, la culture, la musique, la littérature, l'éducation, la science ou encore la technologie du Brésil. Une panoplie d'innovations culturelles et scientifiques, surtout à l'époque où la ville était la capitale fédérale brésilienne, ont été possible grâce à l'apport de ces Cariocas. * Adolfo Lutz, physicien et scientifique * Antonio Carlos Jobim, musicien et compositeur * Baden Powell, musicien (guitariste) et compositeur * Bruno Barreto, cinéaste * Bruno Campos, acteur * Carlos Chagas Filho, physicien and scientifique * Carlos Lacerda, politicien, gouverneur de Rio * Carlos Lyra, auteur, compositeur et interprète * Carolina Solberg Salgado, joueuse de beach-volleyball * Cecília Benevides Meireles, journaliste * Chico Buarque de Holanda, compositeur, auteur et interprète * Edu Lobo, compositeur et interprète * Fernanda Montenegro, actrice * Fernando Collor de Mello, président du Brésil (1990-1992) * Fernando Henrique Cardoso, sociologue et deux fois président du Brésil (1995-1999 et 1999-2003) * Heitor Villa-Lobos, compositeur classique et régent * Ivo Pitanguy, chirurgien esthétique * Ivan Lins, compositeur et interprète * João Baptista de Oliveira Figueiredo, président du Brésil (1979-1985) * Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis, écrivain et poète (1839-1908) * Jô Soares, écrivain et présentateur de télévision * Milton Nascimento, compositeur, auteur et interprète * Oscar Niemeyer, architecte * Paulo Coelho, écrivain * Pierre II du Pedro II, empereur du Brésil * Romário, joueur de football/soccer * Ronaldo, joueur de football/soccer * Sérgio Vieira de Mello, diplomate * Sergio Mendes, auteur et compositeur * Silvio Santos, entrepreneur et présentateur de télévision * Vinícius de Moraes, poète, écrivain, musicien et diplomate * Walter Salles, cinéaste * Zico, ancien joueur de football/soccer et actuellement entraîneur de l'équipe nationale japonaise de football/soccer. Bibliographie *Algranti, Leila Mezan, O feitor ausente: estudo sobre a escravidão urbana no Rio de Janeiro, Petrópolis, Vozes, 1988. *Alvim, Sandra (1940-1997), Arquitetura religiosa colonial no Rio de Janeiro. 2, plantas, fachadas e volumes, Rio de Janeiro, IPHAN, 1999. *Alvim, Sandra, Arquitetura religiosa colonial no Rio de Janeiro. 1: revestimentos, retábulos e talha, Rio de Janeiro, IPHAN, 1997. *Berenstein-Jacques, Paola, Les favelas de Rio : un défi culturel, Paris, l'Harmattan, 2001. *Centre national de la recherche scientifique, Les inégalités des communes face à leurs recettes au Brésil: le cas de la région métropolitaine de Rio de Janeiro, 1972-1990, Paris, CSU, 2004. *Conniff, Michael L., Urban politics in Brazil: the rise of populism, 1925-1945, Pittsburgh, University of Pittsburgh press, cop. 1981. *Deuber-Pauli, Erica, Gilgen-Froidevaux, Christiane, Les Enfants de la Rocinha résistance et survie dans la "cité merveilleuse" de Rio de Janeiro, Paris,Éd. de l'Aire, 1986. *Ferreira, João da Costa, A Cidade do Rio de Janeiro e seu termo: ensaio urbanologico, Rio de Janeiro, Prefeitura da cidade do Rio de Janeiro, 1978. *Florentino, Manolo, Góes, José Roberto, A paz das senzalas: famílias escravas e tráfico atlântico, Rio de Janeiro, c. 1790-c. 1850, Rio de Janeiro, Civilização Brasileira, 1997. *Goirand, Camille, La politique des favelas, Paris, Éd. Karthala, 2001. *Mei, Giancarlo. Canto Latino: Origine, Evoluzione e Protagonisti della Musica Popolare del Brasile. 2004. Stampa Alternativa-Nuovi Equilibri. Préface: Sergio Bardotti. Contribution spécial: Milton Nascimento. *Needell, Jeffrey D., A Tropical "belle époque" : elite culture and society in turn-of-the-century Rio de Janeiro, Cambridge, New York, Melbourne, Cambridge university press, 1987. *Niemeyer, Oscar, Rio : de província à metrópole, Rio de Janeiro, Avenir editora, 1980. *Pino, Julio César, Family and favela : the reproduction of poverty in Rio de Janeiro, Westport, Conn, Greenwood Press, 1997. *Renault, Delso, Rio de Janeiro: a vida da cidade refletida nos jornais, 1850-1870, Rio de Janeiro, Civilização brasileira, Instituto nacional do livro, 1978. *Rosa, Francisco Ferreira da, Rio de Janeiro em 1922-1924, Rio de Janeiro, Prefeitura da cidade do Rio de Janeiro, 1978. *Silva, Maria Lais Pereira da, Os transportes coletivos na cidade do Rio de Janeiro: tensões e conflitos, Rio de Janeiro, Prefeitura da cidade do Rio de Janeiro : Secretaria municipal de cultura, turismo e esportes, Departamento geral de documentação e informação cultural, Divisão de editoração, 1992. Voir aussi Liens externes *Site officiel de la ville de Rio de Janeiro *Site officiel touristique de Rio de Janeiro *[http://www.riodejaneirophotoguide.com virtual photo tour through Rio de Janeiro and neighbourhood with www.riodejaneirophotoguide.com] * Webcam sur le Pain de Sucre * Rio de Janeiro sur Wikitravel * Brasil Beleza - Rio de Janeiro ! * Pau-bresil, photos de Rio de Janeiro, histoire du Brésil *Cartes Postales Anciennes du Brésil Category:Villes du Brésil